Mistletoe
by Sarai87
Summary: Short S/J Fic made as part of Secret Santa on Gateworld. Fluff/Angst. Enjoy!


**Mistletoe**

**Series: **Around Season 7, after Daniel's return to Earth but before the 'Potato'.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate characters belong to the Stargate/MGM franchise and not me. This story is written entirely for the enjoyment of fans and no monetary gain is expected.

**Pairings: **Sam and Jack as always.

**Warnings: **Some bad language. 13+

**A/N:** This fic is written for Cags over at the S/J Family Thread on GW as part of Secret Santa. Merry Christmas hun, hope you and everyone else reading enjoys!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

**Chapter One**

The purple-tipped grass was crunchy underfoot as Jack's breath made icy tendrils in the air. He didn't get it. Why any planet would evolve to the point of having purple grass was beyond him, but then Carter seemed to find it quite interesting so of course it would be beyond him.

SG-1's leader glanced behind quickly, checking on the rest of the team. Teal'c and Daniel were some way off, the former obviously slowing his pace a little to allow Daniel time to look at some local monument or something. He left them to it; there didn't seem to be any active Goa'uld presence on the planet now or for some time, the people were friendly and besides he'd rather freeze his butt off than ask what Daniel was looking at. Satisfied the other two would catch up, Jack turned his attention to his 2IC, marching steadily on his left. Carter was clearly cold, her breath was coming in little chattering bursts, her nose red. He smiled slightly, stealing a glance once more in her direction. Her eyes were fixed determinedly on the ground, her lips moving with silent expletives.

Sam was wet and cold and hungry and severely pissed. She wasn't in the habit of complaining. In fact, getting wet and muddy was usually amongst her favourite pastimes. But not today. Not on Christmas Eve. **Not** when she was supposed to be preparing for her first Christmas with her Dad and Mark and the kids; something they hadn't had a chance to arrange since her father and brother had settled their differences. She hated Christmas usually. Just another reminder that she was growing older and more alone. But the **one** Christmas she had plans, she was stuck on some godforsaken ice-covered planet. The only bright-side being she got to steal numerous glances at the very delectable rear end of her CO.

"Something you'd like to add to our little march Carter?" Jack smirked dangerously as she jumped.

Sam's cheeks grew a little redder. "What? I mean. No Sir. Sorry Sir."

Jack chuckled. She glared at him.

"Something funny Sir?" She'd long since come to realise what she could and could not get away with.

"Nothing in particular Carter." He glanced over his left shoulder. "I suppose you **could** say it's a godforsaken ice-covered hellhole of a planet. But then, that wouldn't be the greatest way to greet the locals would it?" Jack moved off, grinning silently as his 2IC gaped wordlessly at his back.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They arrived at the village just after the lunchtime meal. SG-1 had refrained from eating themselves, and so sat down to a nice hearty bag of MREs. The village was small, with various wooden houses that were more like huts, grouped around a large central fire. Various other, smaller fire pits were spread around the village, providing a blanket of warmth for a people trapped in an ice age. Dotted around the settlement were a series of medium-sized trees. They had tiny leaves with red berries, and billowed over the area in the same way as Willow trees. The whole effect made for a homely welcome to the Earth team, tired after the long trek to meet their new allies.

The villagers were intelligent, friendly and helpful, although a little shy. Daniel had said they resembled early twentieth-century English working-class culture, although they reminded Jack of the folks they'd met on K'tau a couple of years ago. To be honest, he didn't really care. He was authorised to begin early negotiations for a medicine these people had developed; a new and powerful antibiotic.

They munched their MREs silently, Sam still a little mortified at what her CO had seen her muttering about their hosts. She glanced up, movement from one of the huts catching her eyes. Moloren, the leader of the villagers approached them, smiling. She smiled in greeting, indicating to her CO his approach. He nodded, eyes lingering on her a little too long before standing to greet the headman.

"Colonel! It is good to see you again!"

"Moloren!" Jack reached forward with a handshake, "likewise".

The man joined them, stretching out his legs and warming his hands on the big fire.

"The weather grows bitterer with each passing day here," he remarked, sparing a glance for the cool, clear sky.

Sam swallowed, "the temperature does seem to drop drastically with each of our visits."

Moloren nodded. "That is how it has been for many generations. There was a time, when early records began, that our forefathers recorded mild winters with bountiful rains. Still, that was many centuries ago."

Sam nodded. Our geometric analysis of your planet suggests you're experiencing an Ice Age. Basically, it's a geological period of long-term reduction in the temperature of your planets' surface and atmosphere, resulting in an expansion of continental ice sheets, polar ice sheets and alpine glaciers. Now technically-"

Jack held up his hand, cutting her off. She smiled at him, used to his inability to listen to her techno babble. She raised her eyes to scan the outskirts of the village, faintly making out Teal'c as he trailed Daniel from monument to monument. Jack watched her watching the others, unable to drag his eyes away.

Moloren watched this exchange with interest. The clearly unspoken connection between the two piqued his curiosity. He coughed, somewhat unwillingly breaking the Colonel's concentration on his companions face.

Jack swallowed, a little concerned at the knowing look on their hosts face. He gestured over his shoulder.

"So, tell me Moloren. What's with all the trees?"

The headman followed his gaze. "They are Stariala. My people believe they bring good fortune and long life. We keep the Stariala in every village and town from here to our Western Coast." He looked back at Jack. "It is from these 'trees' as you call them, that your people expect to develop their 'antibiotic' further, Colonel."

"Yeah look Moloren, about that. What was it you were looking for in return?"

Moloren clapped his hands with a generous smile. "We are looking for anything to help us with this age of ice, Colonel! We are a simple people, we are not eager travellers and we merely seek a comfortable existence. But," he rose, smiling, "such matters can be left for our official negotiators. Please, Colonel, would you accept an invitation to join our village in celebration tonight? Your visit falls on a special day for us; Midwinter's Eve. You would honour us with your presence." He finished this with an elaborate bow and Jack caught his 2IC's eye. She hid a giggle by ducking her head; knowing how embarrassed he got by exaggerated displays of pomp and circumstance.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "We'd be honoured to attend Moloren. Wouldn't we Carter?!"

Sam coughed quietly, quietly cursing his sense of humour. "Yes, Sir." Moloren bowed again, leaving them to the rest of their lunch.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Laughter rippled through the air. Villagers danced around the central fire, ignoring the freezing cold. SG-1 enjoyed some much-needed downtime, having checked with Hammond that it was ok for them to pursue 'social relations' with these people. Daniel and Sam sat with a group of the village children, roasting what looked suspiciously like chestnuts on the open fire.

Jack and Teal'c stood amongst a group of village men, including Moloren and his brother Iowyn. They watched the children, screaming and laughing as they chased each other round the fire and Daniel told jokes. Jack watched his 2IC as secretly as possible, trying not to feel as guilty as he must look. The fire flickered over her smiling face, cold making her nose red again. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked, playing with the children and joking with Daniel. He shook his head, trying to shake away thoughts that were inappropriate. He'd been trying to do the same thing for seven years. From a physical attraction to a deep, aching love that he couldn't keep away from, no matter how hard he tried or how many miles he ran.

Jack raised his head; he could have sworn Iowyn was watching him with a smirk, but the older man turned his head quickly towards the fire. Moloren was questioning Teal'c on something about Jaffa society. He realised his drink and tried to look interested. A break in the conversation caused Jack to take more interest in the group. Iowyn caught his eye. The headman's brother spent a great deal of time looking t the fire. At Sam. Jack shifted his stance a little and cleared his throat.

Iowyn turned his direction. "Colonel!" Are you enjoying our celebrations?"

Jack swallowed and smiled, gesturing towards the fire. "Your people certainly like to celebrate."

"'Tis Midwinter's Eve, Colonel! Do your people not have days of celebration?"

"I think we celebrate in different ways." He looked over to a Stariala tree. A young couple stood there, almost hidden by the leaves. They kissed, stealing glances around them to check for parents on chastising guardians. They giggled and Jack raised his eyebrow to Iowyn. The older man followed his gaze and laughed.

"The Stariala has always brought us good fortune and filled us with love. It is as much a part of our heritage and tradition as the earth from which we live."

Jack smiled. Iowyn motioned towards the fire.

"Are there no such traditions on your planet Colonel? 'Tis common here for two people to find happiness under a branch of the Stariala."

"I suppose I can think of a couple of traditions."

Iowyn watched the younger man's face, lowering his voice mischievously. "Major Carter is a very beautiful woman."

Jack blinked, the comment catching him off-guard. He eyed Iowyn who was smiling into his cup. He winked at Jack, turning away to respond to a comment from Moloren.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The party had died down by midnight, it being simply too cold to stay out any longer. SG-1 were given their own hut but despite the very comfortable arrangements made for them by their hosts, Jack found it impossible to sleep. Satisfied the others had not, he propped himself up on his elbow. Carter slept next to him. She looked so peaceful; it was in these moments, rare and stolen, as they slept side-by-side on some tiny planet in the middle of nowhere, that he really allowed himself the luxury of looking at her. When no higher power could intervene to ruin their careers; when the barriers that existed when they were awake crumbled away in sleep. A stray strand of hair threatened to tickle her nose and he smiled, reaching out tentatively to push it back into place.

Suddenly Jack shook his head. It was wrong. He'd be breaking every boundary they ever built just because he couldn't keep his fingers to himself. Just because it was Christmas and it was harder this time of year. He shrugged off the sleeping bag, making his way outside.

Slowly, Sam opened her eyes.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack sat; his back against a Stariala trunk, his head pushed back and eyes closed. He felt like an idiot. A guilty idiot. She deserved better, someone to treat her the way she needed. Not a cranky old AF Colonel who should keep his thoughts to himself. He'd been thinking that a lot lately. He sighed, rubbing his face in his hands.

A twig snapped and Jack sat up instantly. Carter stood there, her breath making icy bursts in the cold air. He turned back to lean against the tree, heart pounding. "Carter, you startled me."

"You're never startled." She came to sit next to him. "But, sorry Sir."

He forced out a short laugh. "Couldn't sleep either?"

She sighed, "No, Sir." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, neither one wondering what the other was doing, just enjoying their respective company. He tried not to glance at her, her head resting against the Stariala, eyes open but unseeing. Suddenly she shivered, and Jack without thinking or saying anything, drew her in close; his arm around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully.

"You shouldn't be out here, you know. You'll freeze to death." His head was turned towards hers, his lips resting on her forehead completely by 'accident'.

She huffed. "Neither should you. You aren't invincible Sir."

"Ouch. Thanks Carter." He raised his nose. "I like to think I have a certain _je-ne-se-quous_". He pronounced each word very slowly and very badly for emphasis.

She giggled, turning her head more into his shoulder. He grinned. "Hey. No giggling Major."

"Sorry Sir".

They lapsed into another comfortable silence. They hadn't been this close for months, since Nirrti's fortress in fact, and even then it was because Sam was dying. A thought Jack didn't particularly like to entertain. Sam could barely breathe, he smelled of aftershave and soap, and Jack. She couldn't help it, couldn't just switch off like he apparently could. God knew she'd tried.

"Hmm?" She realised he was saying something.

"This tree. The folks here believe it brings good fortune." _Amongst other things._

"Yeah Daniel was interested in that. He wants to call in botanists from Earth."

He looked up suddenly, catching one of the tiny leaves in his hand.

"This stuff reminds of Mistletoe." Her heart quickened a little.

"How?" Her voice was quiet, almost timid.

"I saw a pair of kids kissing under it earlier."

"Huh". Sam swallowed silently. She could barely believe he'd brought that up. It was bad enough she was leaning on his shoulder like some simpering girl but to be able to feel him and smell him and then to think about _kissing?!_

She stiffened, pulling away and getting to her feet with a sigh. "Well Sir, I, uh, really should be getting to bed." His face was in shadow and she winced as she got up to walk away. Silently, he reached up to catch her fingers, getting to his feet and pulling her closer. She closed her eyes; she could feel the tingle of his breath on her lips, his intoxicating smell pulling her in, out of her comfort zone.

"Jack…" She couldn't meet his eyes as he placed a finger on her lips. He jerked his head up to the leaves, a mischievous smile lightening his mouth. Slowly, agonisingly, he lowered his mouth to hers. Powerless to resist or utter a single word, Sam struggled not to unleash her pent up desires. As his hand rose up to cup her cheek and his lips met hers, she was lost, caught in a world of love and pain and expectation. It lasted for moments, but felt like everything she had dreamed of for years. He began to pull away and she felt an unbearable loss. Their eyes met, hers searching, his hopefully, and both communicated everything that was necessary.

He took her in his arms, melting into a hug that neither could really break from. Sam smiled, swallowing a knot of emotion. Neither really knew what had happened, nor what would happen. All she could do was smile sadly and touch his face, leaving him standing under the dark of the Stariala tree.

"Merry Christmas Sam," he breathed into the darkness.


End file.
